Hetalia one shots
by The Dorky Emperess of Mushroom
Summary: Hetalia one shots! Ships, headcanons and requests. I know. My writing is horrible, but anyway! T because it's APH, don't worry I NEVER write lemon flavoured stuff. Essentially fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Finland and Sweden were married, but still lived in different houses at times. This is what happened once, when Sweden bought Sealand from Ebay.

Berwald had took Peter with him so they could see Tino. It had been a long time, and the micro nation was exited, jumping in the snow, and not staying calm at all. The older country was used to his behaviour, and, actually, it made him smile to see how Peter was always so happy and cheerful when seeing and playing in the snow or going at his _mother_'s place.

They were almost at the Finnish's propriety, located in North Finland, almost at the pole. It was freezing, but neither of them were affected by it, Berwald being a cold nation and Peter always laughing, moving and running. When they finally saw the gates of the house, looking just like Santa's, the husband opened the door with the double of the key he had. As soon as the door opened, Pete ran inside, as a storm, with his unique way of running.

"MAAMIIIIIIII!" heard Berwald coming from the inside. And then a loud thump, before hearing a laugh.

"Sea!" said Tino happily. "You received your Christmas present?"

"Yes!" he answered, clapping his hands together cheerfully.

Sweden came after putting his coat on a random chair and cleaning his glasses. He kissed Finland softly, making him blush, and Sealand running around yelling 'Ewww!'. The two parents laughed, before going into a conversation, while was Peter playing with Hanna in his bedroom.

After dinner, a snowman built, a pack of candies and two cakes ate, Sealand fell asleep on Berwald's lap, holding the white fluffy dog in his little arms. Like a good father, he brought him in his room, and pulled the sheets on his son.

"God natt sötnos." He said before turning off the lights.

He then came back downstairs after taking a shower. He sat down next to Finland, who was calmly knitting. He couldn't tell what he was making. He proceeded to ask.

"Fin. Wh't 're you m'k'ng ?" he didn't answer. "Fin." He still didn't answer, like he didn't notice his presence. Tino started to tilt his head left to right, while muttering something in rhythm. 'He is listening to music.'

Finland then shaked his head from back to front, and opened his eyes, smiled to Sweden, and continued to knit. Sweden awkwardly pulled out one of the earbuds. He looked at his _wife_ in shock, as the other smiled kindly.

He was listening to death metal. Loudly. It was not even loud, it was blaring out of them.

"Yes Mr Sweden?"

He couldn't answer, Berwald's mouth was opened in shock, his scary aura was inexistant, and his eyes widened as he heard the sweet, pure voice of Tino.

"Are you okay? Kulta?"

"De'th m't'l y're l'stn'ng to?" he said.

"Ah, yes! I listen to it quite often. Do you want anything? You called."

"'M f'ne." Sweden took a book, and started to read, still not believing what his wife was listening to. He couldn't help but look at him.

Finally, Finland fell asleep on Sweden's shoulder, and the music finally changed to a Christmas one. Berwald turned off the iPod, and carried him to bed, before going to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Caught cutting (Nyo!Prussia and Britain)

England was walking in the empty house of the feminine France for about ten minutes now. He knew there was supposed to be a BTT meeting there, so she was probably the one hosting it. He was looking for her, they had planned on running the errands together, he was supposed to pick her up, but she wasn't there, or she was but he didn't hear her.

Suddenly, he stopped, hearing a noise from the bathroom. He ran towards it, expecting to see her. He slowly opened the door, and entered without making a noise. What he saw horrified him. An albino woman was standing in front of the sink, crying, and her hands all covered in blood.

"…Prussia..?" he asked, staring in shock.

"What?!" she said, turning around to see who called her.

"Are… What… What are you doing?" he asked. Blades with little splashes of blood on them fell in the sink, he realized the blood was from her wrists, and it was flooding out rather quickly.

"Nothing!" she said. She tried to hide what she was doing, by wiping her tears off, but using her hand, she put blood on her face.

"N-Nothing? This doesn't look like nothing! Come on, we have to get you cleaned up. Let me stop the bleeding." He said, stepping forward. Her reaction was to take a step backwards, and hanging onto the sink.

"N-Nein!"

"What do you mean no! Maria, come on, let me help!" he said, panicking slightly. She was still bleeding, and the crimson liquid was slowly staining her clothes.

"I-I don't d-deserve it!" she said, her crying making her stutter.

"What? Yes you do! What you don't deserve is to bleed out! Please Maria, let me help." A lot of blood had already fell out, like two litters or so. She was crying harder now.

"I…" she couldn't end her sentence, she fell on the floor, not capable of holding herself because of the intense blood loss who was still going.

Arthur didn't wait a second, he ran forward, took out his cell phone and called an ambulance before grabbing some bandages and pressing them to the cuts, securing them tightly to try to stop the bleeding. Maria was still awake though.

"I-Iggy… don't… waste your time…" she said. She had gone extremely weak as the blood could fall easier with the position she was in.

"No! I'm not letting you die, you bloody git!" he said, getting tear-eyed.

"You know… I lived… for too long…" she said, smiling lightly, but tears still coming out of her eyes. "I'm not useful… anymore…"

"Don't say that! You're not as old as China, so you have to keep living…" he said, holding her. "You _are _useful! You are, please… Please don't say that…" he said. She held his hands so he stopped pressing her cuts.

"C-China… is loved… by Russia! He still has… his whole family… completed, unlike me…" she said. What she said made Arthur cry.

"You are loved… You have your family… People need you Maria…" he said. He heard the sirens in distance and hoped that they would arrive faster.

"If they did… they would have… stayed with me…" she said, smiling sadly. "Germany… and Italy… they are happy without me… I'm not as awesome… as I was… I lost… my awesomeness England…" she said, making him laugh airily.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's not true at all… You'll be pretty awesome if you live so just don't DIE god damnit…" he said, holding back a sob.

"If I die… I will be remembered…" she said, putting a hand on his face, putting blood on the spot she had contact with.

"You'll be remembered either way… Please… Please!" he said, putting his hand over hers. He felt her breathing slower.

"I'm… already fading out… anyway…"

"No… No you can't..! Help is almost here, just please, please hold on… I need you… Please…"

"You never needed me… and you never will! No one ever did anyway…" she said, looking to the side sadly. "I am the one… who messed up… everything… all the time…"

"That isn't true! That isn't true… You did great things… And… And… Francis and Antonio will be a mess if you die… You can't… You can't go… What do I have to do?!"

"Aren't I dying already..? What you have to do… is get out of here… and wash that before it's stained forever… And leave me… here!"

"I'm not leaving… I don't care about the bloody stain… Please don't leave… I… I can still stop the bleeding. It isn't too late!" he said. "And leaving you here is not an option!" he said. Prussia blinked weakly, and took a deep breath.

"Look at you, sitting in a pool of blood… for someone who's only wish… is dying…" she said. England wiped his tears off, though they immediately got replaced, and grabbed some more bandage.

"Yes, well, it's worth it if you live…"

"Haha, nope…" she said. She tried to sit up, and ended up being hugged by England. "I want you… to tell them… that they were all wonderful…"

"Y-You can tell them yourself… just let me… Let me…" he said, trembling with tears.

"Let you what… Iggybrows?" she said, looking up at him. He covered his mouth to keep from aobbing, closing jis eyes for a moment.

"Let me help you…"

"Do… what you want to do… I'm not in control anymore…" she said.

Arthur took that as a request for help. He quickly started to stop the bleeding again, trembling, and hearing the sirens much louder now. She hung on to his shirt, as he finished all he could and held her until the ambulance arrived. She smiled weakly as she heard them too, and she had stopped crying.

"D-Danke…"

"Maria…"

"J-Ja?"

He didn't answer, he kissed the top of her head lightly, hearing the people coming in and calling for them. They found them quickly, and put Maria on a stretcher. She took the other nation's hand, looking up to the sky as they got out. Britain followed them in the ambulance, not letting go of her hand.

"H-Hey? D-Does it mean… I will live?" she asked.

"I hope so…" he said. A doctor stopped the bleeding, and put a searing in her arm, providing her blood, as she looked at him.

"S-So I will see… Francis and Toni again?"

"Yeah… You will…" he said, nodding.

"Good!"

They got to the hospital at brought her into a room. He had to wait outside until they finish sewing her forearms and putting bandages. They gave her medicine, washed her hair wet of blood and put her in a hospital dress, before laying her down in her bed again.

The doctors told England how she was, and told him he could enter. She was sleeping, and careful of not waking her up, he sat on a chair besides her bed. He made a little sound though, and her sleeping was low.

"You can go back to sleep…" he said, looking at her.

"_Wer ist es?_" she asked, turning around. "Oh…" she said looking at him. "Hi!"

"Hello…" he said. He sighed quietely, he was still wearing the blood stained clothes and he had her blood on his hands. "Should I call Ludwig and tell him…?"

"N-Not now, later…" she said. He nodded.

"Alright." She pulled her hand out of under the sheets, and gave it to England so he could hold it.

"Thanks for everything! I'd be dead if you weren't here… whatever the hell you came to do in there.'

"You're welcome… It's the least I could do… I wish I had found you earlier."

"Oh you know, I had only just started…"

"I… Don't want to think about that…" he sighed, and looked down.

"I understand… What do you want to talk about? The fact that you have been a hero while America was probably chugging hamburgers into his mouth?" she said, making him laugh lightly.

"I'd rub that in his face if it was appropriate to do so…" he said. She laughed happily. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Well for starters I don't want everyone to knoe everything now… I donlt want Canada and France to always look at what I'm doing and Japan putting cameras everywhere to check on me."

"I understand." He said, nodding. "I don't know about the others, but France will become extremely overbearing if he finds out."

"And knowing Spain and Veneziano, as soon as they know, the whole world will be aware of that."

"They'll both aslo probably be sobbing messes."

"Yes… and Ukraine. Austria won't give a damn as usual…"

"Germany will… Hell, I've no idea what Germany will do when he finds out."

"I don't either… _Mist! _He'd be horrified!"

"Absolutely horrified…"

"And I don't know if he would let me stay in a room alone anymore…"

"Probably not for a while…" he said, thinking. "He may just be as overbearing as France."

"Yeah…" she said, yawning. "I'm so tired… maybe it's the drugs they gave me…"

"Probably. You should get some sleep." He said, holding her hand softly.

"Ja… well it was nice talking to you after all that! Will you be here tomorrow? Do you think they will let me out tomorrow?" she asked, worried.

"I don't know… Maybe. I'll be jere tomorrow if you want me to be."

"Could you come with Canada ans Scotland? Please?" she said. He tensed and looked away.

"…I can come with Canada, but no promises about Scotland." He said. She smiled, lightly sad.

"Okay! Well it's better than no one at all…" she said. He sighed.

"I nest be going… Get some rest, and be safe, alright?"

"Sure!" she said, nodding. Her skin was paler than usual, because of what she had lost, she looked tired but still beautiful. Arthur stood up. "See you then Arthur."

"See you tomorrow Maria." He said. She smiled and pulled her hand back under the sheets, and turned around, falling asleep immediately.

England smiled lightly, and watched her breathing softly for a momwnt before walking out, immediately taking his phone to call Matthew and Ian.


	3. Chapter 3

A PruCan date in Canada

"Your Awesomeness I have arrived. Would you please come downstairs?" said Matthew in his phone, waiting in the car for his date.

"JA JA, wait for me Mr. Maple, it's just so cold outside! And I can't find my coat…"

"Do you know I see you right?" he said, letting out a chuckle.

"Mein Gott you do?!" she said. "Sorry you had to see my hair brushing."

"N-No! Don't be… I wasn't here yet. What are you doing behind these curtains?" he asked, seeing the shape moving like a dance.

"UPTOWN FUNK ON THE RADIO CANADA!" she said, dancing in her hotel room. "Okay I'm done." She said.

The nation stopped her dorky dancing, and opened the curtains to see the person she was talking with. Canada was calmly seating in his white car, smiling at the Prussian's talking.

"Okay I'm coming downstairs!" she said, then, out of nowhere, she walked out the hotel, rubbing her gloved hands against each other. She looked up, crossed the street, and opened the car's passenger door. "Hallo Mr. Maple!" she said, sitting down.

"H-Hi Jules!" he said. He then started the car, and drove to a little café.

"I don't want to drink coffee now. Can't we have a warm beer?" she asked, pouting.

"As you want."

The 'couple' got out of the car, and went into the bar next to the original planned place. They took two warm beers, and sat there. Julchen took off her coat, gloves, scarf and cap, and started drinking her beer happily. She glanced on the side to see Matthew, who was taking a sip. When he took his delicate lips off his cup, a beerstache was just sitting there. Prussia laughed.

"Dude you have a beerstache!" she said, pointing at him. Canada, confused, glanced up at her.

"A what?"

"A moustache made out of beer! Let the awesome take it off for you." She said.

Sneering, she went closer and kissed him so that the beer was on her lips. Matthew started to look redder than his national leaf, and as Prussia licked her lips, he was glad not to be in an anime or an explosive nose bleeding would've came out. She laughed of Matthew's shy and surprised expression, then leaned on him so they could hug.

"Why is it, after all this time, whenever I kiss you suddenly you blush?"

"I-I-I don't k-know...?" he said, stuttering and trying to calm himself down.

"There is no reason to be stressed Matt. We are in a relationship, so relax!" she said, hugging him. He slowly put his arms around her, and they hugged like that for a moment. They then finished their drinks, and went back in the car.

"Jules? Want to see something _really_ Canadian?"

"What can be more Canadian than you may I ask _Canada_?" she said, making the man laugh lightly.

"I suppose nothing. But we can still go there eh?" he said, starting the car. He went to a park where there was a little chalet used as a restaurant, serving traditional Canadian food. Seven people or more were gathered in front of it, laughing and humming. One of them was pouring something on the snow.

"What are they doing?" she asked, pulling her scarf tighter as a cold wind came on her face.

"Come on and see!" he said, taking her hand and running towards them. The Prussian followed, craving to know what they were doing. When they arrived, everyone turned around and smiled.

"Mathieu!" they all said, glad to see him.

"Eh!" he said, waving.

"Hallo~!" said Prussia.

"Hello! How are you today? Not too cold for you?" asked one of them.

"BEING COLD IS FOR THE UNAWESOME!" she exclaimed. Matthew sighed. "I mean no."

"Well that's unusual for Europeans! You're Swiss or German?" asked the same lady.

"Prussian." She said proudly. The lady smiled, then excused herself to look back down at the snow.

An amber liquid was poured on it, then the woman took a stick, rolled up one of the bands and gave it to who wanted some. Immediately, Matthew took it and started to eat. He smiled with his eyes closed, giggling in pleasure. _It must be exquisite_. Maria walked in the snow until she reached him, and asked:

"What's that Matt?"

"Oh, you should taste it!" he said, taking another stick and rolling up cold maple syrup on it then give it to her. Prussia took it, and stared at it for a moment, then licked it shyly. "It's good eh?"

"Ja!" she said before chugging it into her mouth and swallowing the syrup. "It's so sweet!"

"You as well." He said naturally. Prussia glanced up at him, as he smiled kindly.

"D-Danke!" she said, turning her head to the side so he couldn't see her face flushing bright red. He smiled, and put his hand on her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong Your Awesomeness?" he asked, worried.

"N-No, it's just…" she said, taking a deep breath. "You're too cute!" she said, as Matthew looked at her, blushing lightly, not being used to receive compliments.

Maria looked at him, and said something about awesomeness and cuteness. She was really embarrassed of the Canadian's behaviour, he was acting too cute around her and that made her feel weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Johanna pushed her cat inside the loft for the hundredth time this morning. He could be really impulsive, and even followed her to work once. Calmly, she took him by the skin of his neck, and throwed her albino cat on the couch. Quickly she ran to the door, closed it and locked.

"Yes!" she said as she heard two cats mewing on the other side of the door.

Her phone rang, blaring China's Hatafutte Parade, which she regretted to put as a ringtone as soon as her old and cranky neighbour started staring at her weirdly.

"Senaka ni wa takekago! Takekago ni wa PANDAAAAA!

PANDA shotte nabe futte huān yíng PAREDO

Miwaku no sekai-"

"Hello? What? ... Oh, there was a match? I'm on my way! Yes, a-at noon… No, no I have nothing planned. O-Okay. See you!" Johanna hung up, smiled awkwardly at Mrs Collin, then ran into the elevator who's doors were about to close.

She leaned on the mirror that composed the wall, as she pressed the button saying P. Johanna fixed her hair bun, and passed a bit of red lipstick again. She liked her outfit quite a lot, a simple knee-high white dress, her everyday knee-high classy trench-coat, dark red high heels and, obviously, her brand new Lanvin hand bag. Her brown hair were pulled into a tight bun to show her green earrings, a bit of mascara was covering her eyelashes, and her peach like cheeks were left natural. The elevator finally arrived to the parking, and she took, as usual, ten minutes to find her car.

When she finally saw her white Fiat 500, which she recognised because of the panda disguise she had asked for, she opened the car, sat in it and tuned it on.

She finally got to work, late of an hour or so. Her boss had a really good mood this morning, it was the third time this week. She was a home designer, and working in New York was what she always wanted. Both of her parents were French, but she grew up in London. Her British accent was always considered "so fancy" by her best friend. She was also, and not much people knew it, member of numerous fandoms, and a really involved Hetalian, thanks to her cousins.

She went to her office really fast, hoping she wouldn't meet her boss. Her prayer was not answered, because at the moment she touched the glass door opening on her office, the deep but sweet voice of her assistant.

"Jo! Mr Casey wants to see what you did for Mrs O' Connor!"

"Damn!"

"Mind your language" said Dan, faking a shocked face. "How are you anyway? Just so you know, he is really pissed today."

"I'm fine, and don't worry, I did what she asked for. It's in my… I forgot my suitcase! What am I going to do!" she started to wail, as Daniel laughed while pointing at her hand.

"Look at your hand! You can be so childish sometimes."

"Thanks. And don't you dare make fun of me again silly."

The assistant chuckled, as he opened the door for her and gave her a coffee. She thanked him, and entered her office.

Johanna took off her coat, and putted it on her chair as she sat down to look for the drawing she did the previous day. She smiled as she found some of the hair of her cats in her papers.

After finishing her coffee, showing her drawing to Mr Casey and starting a LOTR fan art, it was lunch time. Her best friend and she had planned to eat at a famous restaurant with his boyfriend. Daniel was gay, she was obviously the first to know. The trio was inseparable, and they were used to have endless movie nights.

As she was about to go in the restaurant, she remembered she had an appointment with her matrimonial agent. She excused herself, and met had to come back to her office to take her car, and go her destination.

Johanna was exited to meet the person she had a match with. She couldn't help but smile and have random giggles. She was in a mall, and she had to stay calm to not get herself lost into it.

She finally saw the tall, blond haired women she was looking for. She was wearing a simple white sweater and a black jeans with black boots, also her unique watermelon pink coat. As she was heading to the table, picked her up, spinned her around, and as she was laughing, putted her down with his chin resting on her head. The man whispered softy:

"I just realized that I'm in love with you, and it feels fantastic."

"Wh-what? Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"_Matthew?"_ She turned around to see two violet eyes looking at her lovingly. "You're real? Is this a prank or a very good coslplayer?"

"I'm real! Can't you see me? Didn't you feel me picking you up?" He said sadly.

"I did. It's just too beautiful for me." She wanted to kiss him right that moment, and she did by accident, because of Kumajirou pushing Canada's head to tell him he was hungry.

Their lips crashed into each other, and they kissed with passion, but shyly. Everyone was looking at them, clapping. Alexandra, the matrimonial agent, came across her, a bit pissed.

The kiss finally broke, and they laughed awkwardly before getting into a tight hug. He smelled maple syrup, the forest and fresh snow.

"I love you too…" she said while smiling.

"Uh, Jo? Can you explain me this? Why did you make me work that hard-"

"You're free to go. I found my soulmate." Said Johanna. Matthew putted her came back up, since he was taller than her. "Matt? Let's go, shall we?"

"Of course. I'm a bit hungry."

"Me too! Now tell me, who are you?" said Kuma, not caring of Alexandra and all the people looking at them. A kid yelled 'Mom! I want a talking polar bear too!' "And who is she?"

"Mr Kumajirou? Behave."

"How do you know my name? Feed me." Said the polar bear with insistence.

Johanna took him in her arms, and walked with Matthew at a random restaurant, giving each other long and loving looks, while the waiter was always forgetting Canada's order. They didn't really care, and they started dating really quickly, after a week or so. The relationship lasted long, and Kuma became friends with Johanna's cats, named Gilbert and Francis.


End file.
